Gold Brickers
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview The Gold Brickers (also known as Goldbrickers) are a minor faction of high tech thieves with access to fly packs and sonic weapons who operate only in the island of Cap au Diable. This enemy group can be fought in City of Villains between levels 10 to 20 and is not present in Paragon City nor in City of Heroes in any way. Background Goldbrickers official info ( Copied from the City of Villains official website http://www.cityofheroes.com/game_info/know_your_adversary/the_gold_brickers.html): The awe inspiring beauty of Aeon City is renowned across the Rogue Isles. Yet a glimpse into the shadows cast by Aeon’s gleaming white towers reveals a dangerous nexus of chaos lurking in the darkest nooks of this seemingly safe, clean city. Harnessing this thinly veiled chaos, the shadowy King Midas and his notorious gang of thieves, the Gold Brickers, maintain a firm grip on the urban crime of Aeon City and nearby Haven. Monitoring the city from the highest rooftops, the Gold Brickers are no common street criminals. These high-tech thieves rely on unparalleled technological equipment and brazen aggression to target only the wealthiest of Aeon City. Able to make quick escapes with their jetpacks, the Gold Brickers have taken the heist to new levels of profitability, fulfilling rumors that any caper coordinated by King Midas does indeed turn to gold. With their flamboyant finery and advanced equipment, the boastful Gold Brickers maintain a smug sense of superiority over the street thugs of Cap au Diable. After their bold break-in to the city bank’s central vault in 1991, Dr. Aeon swore to bring King Midas and his band of thieves to justice. The governor of Aeon City relentlessly seeks the true identity of King Midas so that he might rid his city of the Gold Brickers and their flagrant disregard for all he has worked so hard to accomplish. Despite the ubiquity of the Gold Brickers along the city’s skyline, even Arachnos does not know the true extent of their technological capabilities. A force to be reckoned with, Midas and his Gold Brickers walk the fine line between helping Arachnos keep the thugs of Cap au Diable in line and threatening Arachnos with their technological mastery. Unable to determine the origins of their mind-boggling weaponry, Arachnos generally tolerates their existence while also covertly preventing them from expanding their sphere of influence. In order to contain King Midas and perhaps learn his secrets, agents of Lord Recluse monitor Gold Bricker activities, only intervening when they directly or indirectly threaten the supremacy of Arachnos. Enemy Types Minions Rocketman The Goldbrickers are high tech thieves who operate in and around Cap au Diable. They are lead by a notorious crime lord known only as King Midas. Powers Rocketman The Goldbrickers are high tech thieves who operate in and around Cap au Diable. They are lead by a notorious crime lord known only as King Midas. Powers Lieutenants Bombardier The Goldbrickers are high tech thieves who operate in and around Cap au Diable. They are lead by a notorious crime lord known only as King Midas. Powers Bosses Boomer The Goldbrickers are high tech thieves who operate in and around Cap au Diable. They are lead by a notorious crime lord known only as King Midas. Powers +HP | Gold Brick resistance }} Named enemies * Clarence (Boomer) * Croft (Boomer) * Easton (Boomer) * Flashbang (Boomer) * Gerald (Boomer) * Hopler (Boomer) * Igor (Boomer) * Johann (Boomer) * Leo (Boomer) * Low Boy (Boomer) * Markus (Boomer) * Mr. Rivers (Boomer) * Ramsey (Boomer) * Slick (Boomer) * Tamar (Boomer) * Targ (Boomer) * The Torch (Boomer) * Tobor (Boomer) (Found on (VillainBoss) Calls You Out mission from the Rogue Isle Protector.) * Wiggy (Boomer) Category:Enemies Badge Defeating 200 Gold Brickers awards you the following badge: Category:Enemies